startrekpreciousfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)
| type = Explorer | class = Sovereign | status = Active (2387) | image2 = Sovereign class drydock.jpg }} The USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E was a Federation starship in service during the late 24th century. She was the sixth Federation vessel to bear the name, and the Federation's flagship. As with her predecessor, Captain Jean-Luc Picard was her commanding officer. ( ) History The Enterprise-E was constructed at San Francisco Fleet Yards, Earth, though some additional work was done at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars. She was commissioned on stardate 49827.5 in 2372. About a year after her launch, the Enterprise-E was involved in the Battle of Sector 001, and pursued a Borg Sphere into the past. Arriving in 2063, the ship was nearly assimilated by the Borg, and many of her crew were killed. In the end, however, the timeline was preserved, and the Enterprise returned to 2373. ( ) In 2375, the Enterprise-E was diverted from a diplomatic mission to the Goren system and called to the Briar Patch, and her crew defended the Ba'ku from a the Son'a and a rogue Starfleet faction. ( ) After the incident at the Briar Patch, in 2375, Starfleet sent the to the Goren system and the recently refurbished to the Briar Patch for field installation of a new warp core aboard the Enterprise. Ticonderoga and Enterprise subsequently assisted Baldwin taking on Dominion ships in the Goren system. |Only the Young}} In 2376, the Enterprise participated in the defence of Earth from the Vendoth in the Battle of Sol. The Enterprise arrived at the tail end of the battle and saved the planet Earth by striking the killing blow to the Vendoth flagship, Mer'jot Ducmre. (Star Trek: Unity (crossover): "United We Stand - Together") In late 2379, the Enterprise picked up a positronic signature in the Kolaran system, and discovered the android B-4. Shortly thereafter, Admiral Janeway ordered the ship to Romulus to meet with the new Romulan Praetor. In a subsequent confrontation with Shinzon in the Bassen Rift, the Enterprise sustained heavy damage. She was even rammed into Shinzon's vessel, the Scimitar. After the Scimitar's destruction and the death of Commander Data, the Enterprise returned to drydock for repairs. ( ) The Enterprise continued service well into the 2380s. In 2385, it was assigned to the Klingon-Romulan border, and served the needs of Unity One Starbase during the Rakelli Conflict, participating in the Battle of Beta Thoridor and the Second Battle of Unity Starbase. The Enterprise also joined battle against the Borg during the Battle of Gateway in late 2385 and in the Second Battle of Beta Thoridor in 2386. ( ) In 2387, the Enterprise-E was a direct witness to the events of the Hobus Supernova, which was the cause of the destruction of Romulus and Remus. (ST Comics: "Countdown, Number One-Countdown, Number Four) Alternate timelines In the Federation Civil War timeline, the Enterprise-E was the second vessel constructed. Admiral Leyton's forces already commanded the , and the acquisition of another Sovereign-class starship would have given them an even greater tactical advantage. In order to prevent Leyton from gaining that advantage, Captain Jean-Luc Picard led a commando team past the blockade of Sector 001. Joining him on the mission were Commanders Riker, Data, and La Forge, Lieutenant Hawk and Chief O'Brien. Once past the blockade, they were joined by Commander Elias Vaughn, Captain Montgomery Scott and a small group of undercover operatives working against Leyton. Though under orders from Admiral Ross to sabotage the Enterprise and the other Sovereign-class spaceframes, Picard, Vaughn and Scott hatched a plan to steal the Enterprise for the patriots. They successfully accomplished this, and dealt a decisive setback to Leyton's starship production capabilities. |Patriot's Insurrection}} Under Picard's command, the Enterprise-E fought against Leyton's forces for the remainder of the war. When the Borg launched their assault on Earth in late 2373, Picard again disobeyed orders and took the Enterprise to rally the flagging fleet, pursuing the Borg into the past and preserving the timeline. Two months later, the Enterprise led the Patriot fleet during Operation Return, successfully liberating Earth and bringing an end to the darkest time in Federation history. |True North|PDN episode}} Command crew :See also: ''[[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel|''USS ''Enterprise-E personnel'']].'' *Commanding officer: **Captain Morgan Bateson (2372) ( : '' ) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2372-2380) *First officer: **Commander William T. Riker (2372-2379) **Commander Martin Madden (2379-) ( deleted scene) **Commander Worf (2380-) ( ' ) *Second officer/operations officer: **Lieutenant Commander Data (2372-2379) **Lieutenant Commander Miranda Kadohata (2380-) ( ' ) *Operations officer: Lieutenant Starsa Taran (2380- ) (Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk) *Chief Engineer: Lieutenant Commander Geordi LaForge (2372-2382, 2380-) *Tactical officer/chief of security: **Lieutenant Daniels (2373-2374; 2374-2376) **Lieutenant Paige (2373) **Rowan (2374) **Rhea McAdams (2374) (TNG novel: ) **Baeta Leyoro (2374) (TNG novel: ) **Lieutenant Christine Vale (2376-2379) ( novel: '' )'' **Commander Worf **Lieutenant Sara Nave (2380) *Conn officer **Lieutenant Hawk (2373) **Lieutenant Kristian Ayre (2373) **Ensign Kell Perim (2375-2379) **Lieutenant Branson (2379) **Lieutenant Sara Nave (2380) *Chief medical officer: **Commander Beverly Crusher (2372-2379) **Lt. Commander Jay Blair (2379-) *Counselor: **Commander Deanna Troi (2372-2379) **Lieutenant T'Lana (2380-) Appearances *''Dimensional Prophecy of Zohar'' *''Harry Potter and the Return of James T. Kirk'' * : **"The Find" **"Captain's View" **"Only the Young" **"Home" * : **"The Links' Traitor" * : **"The So'ja Incident (STP)" **"The Teacher (STP)" * **"United We Stand - Together" Images See also